MewTwo Zero
by Mistu
Summary: Bien des années avant que le Mew-Two que l'on connait, il eu l'expérience Zéro d'un groupe scientifique. Un Mew qui on crée a leurs goût. D'un blanc neigeux, seule la queue est violet.Seulement, elle a sa propre volonté. Plus facile qu'a faire si on dort.


Noir... Tout est noir. Suis-je morte? Est-ce que je suis dans le néant? Aveugle peut-être? Non... Mais... Tout pourrait être possible. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Qui suis-je? Qui suis-je? Cette même question flotte dans mon crane. Pourquoi tout est si froid autour de moi. Je finis par penser que je suis peut-être réellement morte. Mais comment cela peut-il être arriver? Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas... Ma vie... Mon existence... Est-ce normale que je ne me souvienne de rien? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de mon nom? Est-ce par rapport a la lourdeur de mon corps? Je le sais maintenant. Je le sens. Je suis encore en vie... Mais pourquoi je ne peux me réveiller et ouvrir les yeux. Regarder le monde après toute cette noirceur?J'entendais des vois soudainement. Cela arrêta instantanément mes réflexions. J'entendais. J'étais bien vivante. J'écoutais leurs paroles. Espérant que ceci m'aiderait a discerner ce qui m'arrivais. Mais je n'entendais pas. Ce n'était qu'un brouhaha assourdissant. Je voulais bouger. Marcher également si cela était possible. La lourdeur que mon corps m'offrait s'atténua doucement et je pus légèrement ouvrir les yeux. Ma vue était tellement flou. Pourquoi? Je bougea lentement et trop discrètement pour me faire voir mais des bulles trahissaient le mouvement. D'autre ce mêlèrent vinrent parfois. Alors j'étais dans l'eau. J'étais relié a des câbles. Encore une fois, un pourquoi fit surface dans mes penser. Tout à coup, il eu un silence. En ouvrant complétement les yeux, ma vision améliora que légèrement. Après quelques instants, tout fut clair et je distingua tout a la perfection. Comment me suis-je retrouvé ici? Pourquoi tans de personnes me sourirent. Je fus confuse. Je ferma les yeux lentement en ressentant encore de la fatigue. J'étais prête a me rendormir malgré moi quand une voix brisa le silence. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et fixa les personnes.

-Nous avons enfin réussi ! Elle est la preuve de notre grand savoir !  
>-Que dis-tu...?<p>

Leurs sourirent s'agrandirent encore plus si cela était possible. Pourquoi ?J'étais confuse. De quoi parlaient-ils donc? Un homme s'avança dignement et avec une arrogance que je pouvais déjà dire que je ne l'aimais pas. Il me répugnait déjà malgré qu'il ne m'avait rien fait.

-Tu es notre création ! Nous t'avons crée, un clone parfait de l'ADN d'un Pokémon. Nous sommes tes maitres. Tu dois nous obéir. Tu nous dois respect pour t'avoir donné la vie !

Je m'étonna de rester aussi sage et douce. C'était étonnant parce qu'un rage s'était épris de moi. Je bouillais mais je restais sans rien faire. Mon visage se déforma légèrement quand je le regarda avec froideur. Je n'apprécias pas trop comment il me parlait. Cependant, il n'avait pas fini de parler.

-Nous t'avons crée. Toi la plus puissante des Pokemon. Tu as vue le jour grâce a nous. Alors tu nous obéira comme ont le souhaite.

Je sentis ma colère s'amplifier et elle éclata enfin. Le verre dans ce que j'étais prisonnière se fissura tellement rapidement qu'ils finis par éclater. Je ne flottais plus dans l'eau. Les files qui me reliait a quelques choses se cassèrent. Ma vision ce troubla a nouveau.

Pow Scientifique Inconnu

Je contemplais le désastre que fessait l'un des scientifiques. Je sentais la tension qu'il créait sans même sans apercevoir. J'étais nerveux. Ont avaient pris tellement de précautions et voila qu'il gâchait tout ! Je fus le seul a me rendre compte que les paroles de l'homme déclenchaient la colère de Mewtwo. Je regarda avec tristesse celle qui aurait pu être notre amie mais a la place de sa, l'un veux faire d'elle notre esclave et pas autre chose. Un pokemon est fait pour être heureux et être ami avec son dresseur. Puis un scientifique se réveilla soudainement après la tension soit devenu forte. Il accourra vers la machine et pressa le bouton pour la rendormir. Il fut trop tard pour les deux personnes. Le clone après avoir fait éclater la cuve se rendormir mais elle avait déjà briser le verre. Je serra les dents.

-Ont avaient tous dit qu'ont allait y aller doucement. Tu t'es vu ! Tu l'as carrément agresser. On ne pourra plus rien faire d'elle.

L'homme me regarda avec hargne et froideur. Il n'avait acceptais que pour avoir un pokemon puissant.

-Je me rattraperais avec les deux autres. Et alors? La femelle nous servira a rien. On devrait exterminé cette echec.

J'ouvris en grand les yeux. Je dévia mon regard de ça personne pour regarder les deux autres cubes refermant également un mewtwo chaqu'un. Nous avons voulu qu'ils soit de chaque couleur. Qu'ils ont une couleur chaque. Nous avons réussi et même si nous avions pas voulu la couleur rosé de Mew. L'un était blanc avec une queue bleue saphir et l'autre était également blanc mais à la différence de son frère et de sa sœur, sa queue était d'un sublime vert pomme. Presque émeraude. Je les trouvais tous magnifique ! Je resta muet pour ne pas aggraver les choses et me retourna.

-Essayons au moins de l'éduquer convenablement. Peut-etre peut-on reparer l'erreur.  
>-Brillante idée.<p>

Je doutais bien que cela ne serait pas possible mais pourquoi pas essayer?  
>Fin Pow Scientifique Inconnu<br>Plus tard dans la soirée

Pow Mewtwo

Ma rage était encore intact quand je me réveilla. Je leva la tête perdu. Ou étais-je maintenant? Je me remis sur pied facilement et tourna la tête vers une porte. Un homme plutôt petit entra en souriant doucement. Je recula d'un pas, méfiante. Je le fixa durement. Un autre qui ne voulait que je sois leur chose.

-Que veux-tu ?  
>-Reste calme. Je ne te veux aucune mal !<p>

Il leva les mains doucement et me regarda avec tendresse. J'étais pris au dépourvus. Tout les visages que j,avais vu un peu plutôt m'avait regarder avec un air supérieur. Devrais-je lui faire confiance? On verra bien ! Je m'assoie au sol après quelques instants, il en fut de même. Je le regarda du coin de l'œil depuis le coin que j'avais choisi. Je ne serais pas facile a approcher. Il parlait de tout et de rien avec plaisir. Je l'ecoutais parfois sans vraiment le faire. Je me rendis bien compte qu'il n'était pas comme les jours passaient tranquillement en sa compagnie. Parfois, je venais m'assoir plus proche de sa place habituel. Il l'avait remarquer et il me semblait toujours plus chaleureux.  
>Après un mois, je lui offrit totalement ma confiance. J'allais m'assoir directement devant la chaise qu'il occupait chaque jour. Il fut surpris mais un sourire ravissant se dessina sur son visage. Je pencha la tête sur la coté en ondulant legerement ma queue.<p>

-Bonjour, ma belle.

Je poussa un minuscule cri de joie. Un sourire se dessina également sur mon visage.

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Ma queue ondula de ravissement pour moi. Je décida de jouer comique. Je fis semblant d'apercevoir ma queue pour la première fois et sursauta quand elle ondula. Je recula la tête et pris un visage surpris avant de le regarder en clignant des yeux doucement. Il ris de mon geste. Je ferma les yeux et j'écoutai avec bonheur son éternelle blabla.

-Tu sais Mewtwo... Les humains, les hommes ne sont pas tous pareils. Il ne faut pas que tu déteste tout le monde. Il y a des gens comme moi qui respecte les personnes vivants. Les pokemons ne sont pas fait pour assouvir les besoins de quelqu'un. Ils sont nos amis. Tu es mon amie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'écoutais. Je savais qu'il disait vrai. Il était mon ami et j'étais son amie.

-Ma belle, tu dois me promettre que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ne cherche pas a te venger. La rage et la colère te détruirait a petit feu. Il faudra que tu pense que les hommes ne sont pas toute méchants. Ils en a des gentils. Je serais toujours la.

Il déposa sa main sur son cœur et l'autre sur le mien. Je regarda sa main qui était sur moi avec interrogation. Qu'avait-il donc la?

-Dans ton coeur à jamais.

Il se tut un moment faisant naitre un silence dans la piece.

-Maintenant, il te fait un nom. Ou plutot un surnom. J'ai pas trop n'imagination mais bon. Voyons voir.

Il se pris le menton dans ça main et réfléchis.

-Que penses-tu de Oyali?

Je trouvais cela simplet, mais toute de même beau. Mais venant de mon ami, j'acceptais tout. Je décida enfin a parler en télépathe.

-J'adore !  
>-Ravie qu'il te plaisse Oyali!<p>

Je poussa un cris joyeux et ferma les yeux en me laissant caresser la tête.  
>Malgré le peu de temps, on etait devenu de grand amis. Cependant... J'eus une visite de l'homme méchant. Je n'appricias pas vraiment cette visite. Il voulu m'approcher mais je l'envoya voler d'ou il venait avec un regard froid. J'étais loin de me douter qu'il le tuerait...<p>

-Ne t'approche pas.

Il m'avait regarder. Si un regard pourrait tué. Je pense que je serais morte se soir la. Le jour suivant, quand Ethan vint me voir, je lui parla d'une chose qui me tenait a cœur. Ethan et si on partait?

-Ethan,si on partait? Si on devenait dresseur. Je serais ton amie, on voyagerait de villes en villes comme tu me les as decrit. Ce serait fabuleux! Ethan et si on partait ?

la porte se rouvrit après quelques minutes. Je m'étais retourner vers l'intrus de la veille. Il tenait un pistolet noir dans ces mains et le pointait sur mon jeune ami.

-Ethan et si on partait...

Je n'eu le temps que de me retourne et essayer de le prendre dans mes bras. Sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard...

-Ethan et si on partait...

Je le tenais dans mes bras et il était au porte de la mort. J'étais pleine de sang. Pourquoi le jour ou je lui avait demander de partir...

-Ethan et si on partait? On s'amuserait et tu serais mon dresseur. Parce que j'ai choisi que ce serait toi mon Maitre. Mon maitre a moi !

J'avais souris a ma phrase.. J'avais été surement le pokemon le plus heureux du monde a cet instant. Alors pourquoi maintenant je sens mon monde s'écrouler? Pourquoi l'avait-on tué? Je tenais son corps ensanglanté contre moi. Un sphère rouge m'entoura et le projectile qui m'était destiné se désintègra.  
>Ce même jour, le laboratoire explosa. La tristesse était si grande que je me laissa exploser de chagrin en rasant tout sur les cinq kilometres. La sphere rouge qui était ma protection tenus pendant tout les choc de l'éboulement de ce laboratoire. Je pressa le corps de mon jeune maitre au mien et m'envola soudainement très haut. Je ne voulais plus être ici. Le reste du plafond de la pièce se détruisit quand je l'enfonça.<br>Je me reposa au sol que le lendemain matin au premières lueur de l'aube. J'avais trouver une île desserte malgré sa forêt dense. J'avais une colère contre les hommes... Mais me souvenu des paroles d'Ethan...

-Ma belle, tu dois me promettre que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ne cherche pas a te venger. La rage et la colère te détruirait a petit feu. Il faudra que tu pense que les hommes ne sont pas toute méchants. Ils en a des gentils. Je serais toujours la.

Je posa mon regard sur lui.

-Je tiendrais parole. Je ne ferais pas de mal a un humain. Tu m'as parfaitement ouvert les yeux sur ce monde. Tu m'as prouver qu'on pouvait être méchant et gentil. Ça fait si mal...

Je le déposais au sol et lui tenus la main. Ma patte était posé sur l'emplacement de mon cœur. Il était si douloureux. Je serra vivement essayant t'atténue la douleur. Des larmes vinrent ce poser sur son front. Il ouvris les yeux une dernière fois et me souris...

-Tu es libre,Oyali... Souviens-toi que je serais toujours a tes cotés... Dans ton cœur...  
>-Et à jamais... Je ne t'oublierais jamais Ethan...<p> 


End file.
